Editing
Welcome to the World of Gothic English Wikia editing page. This is a step by step giude on how to create or edit pages in this wikia. Before you create a new page. Redirect pages Before you create a new page, you must always search the wikia and make sure the page does not exist. Of course, you should try and search as many times and with as many terms as possible to make sure the page does not exist. If it exists, you could create redirect pages in order to make the content more accessible (on how to create pages, see next section). For example you want to search for Diego's page, but you can't remember his name. Maybe the first thing that comes in mind is to search for "leader of the shadows". But your search will return no results. If you remember Diego's name, or you stumble upon that page by accident, then look closely at the URL. It will be like this: http://wogen.wikia.com/wiki/Diego If you would like to make the search easier for new members, create a redirect page. In this case, you need from the page's URL just it's name, in this case, "Diego". Create a new page with the name you would like to redirect towards Diego's page (for example "Leader of the Shadows") and insert the following content into it: #REDIRECT Pagename In our case you should write #REDIRECT Diego And that is all. Creating new pages There are 2 ways to create a new page. 1. The easiest is to look for the "Contribute" button in the upper-right corner and click "Add new page". 2. The second one is to search for the name of a page in the wikia. When the search brings no results, you will be offered the possibility to create a new page. The first step is to chose the title of the article. Make sure it is as straight forward. Chose the name of the Character, Beast, Weapon etc. and leave aside nicknames or other things like that. You will be able to create redirect pages afterwards (see section above). Writing and Editing Pages After you chose the title, you will be brought to the editing screen. Chosing the "Edit" option of an already written page will have the same effect. You have two options: Visual and Source. : Visual is the "easy way". You can edit text pretty much like in a forum window or a text editor like Word. However, this way lacks some precission or detail. So don't get scared and give the Source mode a try. : Source is the second way to edit pages. It allows you to use code, and once you get used to the wiki code, it becomes piece of cake. It is easier to insert images, templates and give text attributes this way. The good thing is that the wikia editor allows you to insert code into the visual mode. So just go ahead and insert it, the wikia will interpret it without a problem. For more information on the code, please reffer to the following page: Editing:Code. An important mention is that if you know how to use HTML, then good for you! You can edit the wikia by using HTML. Categories : See article: Editing:Categories Each article should be put at least into one category. Here is a list of categories made. Please put each article intro the coresponding category. If the category you want does not exist, create a new category. The list will automatically be updated with categories. Templates and Coded Elements : See article: Editing:List of templates Templates are code modules. These modules are highly customizable, and they permit you to insert custom information for evert article by using them. Once you code a certain module, you can insert it easily an article without having to code it once again, or copy the code into your article. You just need to access it using the wiki code, or the visual mode. To get an idea about how often the templates are used, I'll let you know that the Infoboxes with information at the beginning of every article are templates. We use a lot of templates on this wikia, so you are best advised to read the Infobox article in order to see a full list and better decide which infobox to use with each article. The easiest way to insert a template into your article is by using the visual editing mode. Just scroll down the right part of the screen, next to the editing window, and you will see a collapsable tab, names "Templates". Click add other template and write in that box the name of the template. A window will appear with fillable fields. We recommend you to check the template's page in order to get full instructions as to what information should be used in the template. The second way to insert a template is the syntax. You will find the sytax belonging to each template in the template's own page. What you need to remember is that a template is introduced with code by using the template's name between a double row of curly brackets. For example: This will only insert the default template. You can then change to visual mode and customize the template (click on the green puzzle piece that appeared where you inserted the code), or just use code to complete the fields. In the example, the full syntax of the Animals template is: The most commonly used templates are infoboxes. They should be inserted in front of the article's text. We recommend you read the Infobox page before you start using them. The page contains a full list of infoboxes usable. Other pieces of code will appear as green puzzle pieces in the visual mode, being coded elements. Most important wiki code you should keep in mind This is a list of the most important code you will use during editing: *Link Links to articles in this wikia. You only need to write the name of the page in order to link to it. for example: Diego. If you would like to use another word of phrase except the title of the page you link to, you will separate the phrase you want to appear with a | : Leader of the shadows. * In order to create a section that will be automatically transformed into a heading in the table of contents, just put the name of the section between double equals: Section1 *External links. You will have to insert links to other sites. The way to do this is by inserting the whole link between a single row of square brackets. After you paste the link (do NOT forget the http:// bit , just write the syntagm you would like to use afterwards.). Example: This is Google will appear as This is Google. *Inserting an image. To insert an image use the following code. File=testfile.jpg Just replace testfile.jpg with the name of the image you want to use. You will also have to separate with an | the size you would like the image to have when it appears in the article. Example: 250px. You can also transform the image into a linke. Example: *Inserting a reference. Just insert the reference between reference tags: . At the end of an article create another section, which contains only the following text: . This will create the reference section. Since this is a serious project, we would like you to use as many references as possible. You should check our article on references in order to learn more. Information used in the articles and references : See full article: References We are trying to keep a more serious tone, giving the full information on all the subjects. That means articles written about a certain element from the games (for example an animals) will be treated as fi the animal were real. That means full information. And also references. If you ever read an article on Wikipedia, then you know how important references can be. What we understand by reference is either when a character told you something, or when you read it from a book. For example if you say Gomez is the leader of the Old Camp, then as a reference you should write "Told by Diego the first time he meets the hero". If you write that a Stone Golem can be defeated only with the help of blunt weapons, then as a reference you must link to the article concerning the books Arcane Gollum. And so on. For more details check out the full article on references. Final thoughts If you have any thoughts or questions, do not hesitate to ask them here. Other articles on editing are soon to come. Category:Editing